You And Me Together
by bull poli
Summary: He loves her. She loves him. How can things get much better, or worst. After an accident, things start to spice up. Then soon a concert that will never be forgotten. What will they do?
1. New Beginnings

**HEY GUYS.I AM NEW AT DOING THIS. PLS REVIEW THIS SO I CAN CONTINUE.I DONT WANT TO ABONDEN THE PROJECT SO PLS TELL ME.**

"Hey Mr. Peabody ,hey Sherman. "said Penny.

"Hey, wait up, "Sherman said while rushing to Penny.

As soon as they went in, everyone stop what they were doing and looked at Sherman.

"Does anyone know that Penny came to my house yesterday?" Sherman thought to himself.

Then Sherman`s friend, Mason shouted:" Sherman, you saved the WORLD last night!".

Everyone in the hallway started shouting:" SHERMAN,SHERMAN,SHERMAN….".

" Looks like someone became popular," Penny said while smiling at Sherman.

Sherman and Penny walked on and Sherman went to he`s own locker to put his things. As soon as he closed the locker`s door, Mason and Carl went to him.

"Dude, why was penny talking to you?" asked Mason that was super curious.

"Yea, just a few days ago you were fighting with Penny, then all the sudden both of you are like pals." Carl said.

"Well, to make the long story short, Mr. Peabody invited Penny and her family to my house for dinner. He asked me to take Penny to my room . She asked me about the Washington thing so I showed her the WABAC and then messed up then we fixed the rip in the space time continuum. So after that we became friends." Sherman said to answer he`s friends.

"Ok ,but your dad said don`t tell anyone. Why did you show it to her ?!" said Mason and Carl at the same time.

"Well, because….. I wanted to impress her…" Sherman said shyly.

"Ooo, so young love huh? Its ok your secrets save with us." Mason said.

"Wow thanks guys," Sherman said with a lot of trust to Mason and Carl.

Meanwhile at Penny`s locker.

"Hey guys" Penny said to Abby and Jill.

"So what happen to you, in 2 days you are already talking to a person you hate." said Jill in disbelief.

"Well…." Penny told the story the way Sherman did.

"…..And before he went into the WABAC I…" Penny was telling the story until she remembered.

"Spit it out Penny…" Abby said to her.

"I….hugged….him….." Penny said with her cheeks a little red.

"Oooo, so you like him,huh?" Jill asking Penny.

"I…guess so…" Penny replied.

"Ok, don`t worry, we won`t tell anyone." Abby saying with disbelief.

"Thanks guys" Penny said with a smile.

DIIIIIIING

Class begun and students were walking their classes.

**I KNOW I KNOW, SHORT BUT ITS JUST A SAYING YOU WANT MORE AND I WILL MAKE THE NEXT PAGE YA LATER.**


	2. FOOD FIGHT

**Yo guys, back with chapter 2. HOPE U ENJOIED**

Every one now entered the class. "Good morning class," said Miss Kelly. "Yesterday night, 1 of your classmate saved all of us from a BLACK HOLE!" said Miss Kelly.

"Does anyone know who it it? asked Miss Kelly. "It`s Sherman!" everyone in the class replied happily.

"Yes, good, everyone! I want you to thank Sherman for saving us." Miss Kelly said with a smile on her face.

"THANK YOU SHERMAN! SHERMAN! SHERMAN! SHERMAN!" everyone shouted. " You are most welcome" Sherman said.

Sherman looked at Penny and Penny looked back with a smile. "Okay class, take out your textbook and open page 5." Miss Kelly asking to open their textbooks.

* * *

During lunch, Penny and her friends wanted to find a place to sit. Penny saw Sherman eating with his friends at the table and Penny asked her friends if they wanted to sit there.

"You really want to sit with Sherman?" asked Abby looking confused. "Yea, he is a very nice guy and might just surprise you." answered Penny.

They walked up to Sherman`s table and asked if they could sit there. Sherman allowed and they sat there with Sherman, Carl and Mason.

"Sherman, this is Abby and Jill." Penny saying to Sherman and his pals. "Well this is Carl and Manson." Sherman said.

"It`s nice to meet you all." Carl said. "Yea," Mason said.

They first started of as strangers and didn't know each other, than all the sudden all of them were like the best pals since forever.

Then suddenly, Mark Johnson, the class bully, came over to Sherman's table. "Hey, it looks like this losers are lovebirds!" said Mark while laughing.

"Hey, Mark, cut it out!" shouted Sherman. Mark picked up a small pie and said: "You look hungry. Take this and eat it." and he threw the pie towards Sherman.

Sherman ducked and the pie hit Penny in the nose. Sherman looked at Penny, turned around and said to Mark: "Why don't you pick on someone your on size!?".

Then Mark took another pie and threw it on Sherman's face. Mason got mad and threw mashed potato at Mark. He missed Mark but hit his friend. Sherman's friends and Mark's friend started throwing the food around because they kept on missing each other but accidentally kept hitting other people.

Suddenly a boy stood up on his table and said... "FOOOD FIIGHHT!". Everyone kept throwing food all around the canteen.

"I got an idea, I will throw your peanut butter and jelly sandwich at Mark" said Penny while throwing the sandwich at Mark.

"You think this is funny!?" shouted Mark while charging towards Penny. "If you want to get her, you got to go through me first."

Mark started fighting with Sherman. Even though Mark is bigger than Sherman, Sherman used his black belt skills he got from Mr. Peabody and fought back.

After a while, Penny slipped on a banana peel and fell on her back. She hit her head and went unconscious. Sherman knocked down Mark and ran towards Penny. Mark got up and threw a pineapple at Sherman. Sherman did a front flip to dodge the pineapple. Everyone in the canteen stopped and saw what Sherman did. Sherman carried Penny in his arms and ran straight towards the nurse.

The nurse saw Penny and quickly called the ambulance. Sherman called the Petersons and tell them what happen. When the ambulance arrived. He got onto the ambulance and followed.

* * *

AT THE HOSPITAL

The Petersons arrived at the hospital and saw their unconscious child and asked Sherman what happened. Sherman told them the hold story and said that it was all his fault. Paul and Patty petted Sherman on the back and said: "That wasn't wrong,you helped a friend. You are a very brave boy."

All the sudden Penny woke up. "Your OK!" Paul and Patty said while running towards Penny and giving her a hug. Sherman saw them hugging and smiled with his signature goofy smile. "Come here" Paul and Patty asked Sherman to join the hug. Sherman not wasting a second ran straight towards them and hugged.

"Oh my, Penny, are you all right?" asked a familiar voice. They all looked at the door an saw Mr. Peabody. "Mr. Peabody!" all of them said at the same time. "I got a call from Principle Purdy saying that Penny got hurt and that Sherman followed." Mr. Peabody saying and glad that Sherman and Penny are OK.

"Sherman, I know it's not you fault. You were very brave to fight Mark. And i know you did it to defend Penny." said Mr. Peabody and then hugged him.

"Mom, dad, Mr. Peabody, could I speak to Sherman in private, please?" asked Penny. "All right" they said and walked out the door. The grown ups were disusing about how mean Mark Johnson is.

"Sherman, thanks for saving me, standing up for me and protecting me back there." said Penny.

"I would do anything for the girl I lov..., like to talk to." said Sherman with his cheeks red.

"WAIT... YOU LIKE ME?..." asked Penny while being a little embarrass and blushing a little.

"Well... Yeah... I had a crush on you since Egypt..." answered Sherman while blushing too.

"Well...

* * *

**Get ready for some Sherman X Penny in next chapter. SEE YA LATER FOLKS.**


	3. The Hospital

**Hey guys. Might be short cause i was out of my state. Still hope you enjoied.**

"Well..." Penny tried to finish but the doctor and the parents came in.

"Nice to see you awake Penny. Now Sherman, could you go out so I can do some test?" the doctor asked.

"OK doctor." Sherman replied and got out.

Sherman came out of the room at 3.30 pm. The doctor let them in at 5.00 pm.

"Well, Penny had a concussion and forgot alot. For some reason she remembers everything she done with Sherman. Its maybe because she did the last thing with Sherman before this happened, or because she really likes Sherman." the doctor said.

"What..." Sherman said and a little humiliated.

"Well I got to get going, sorry Penny but mom and dad a very busy and need to continue our meeting." Paul said kinda sadly.

"I need to get going as well." Mr. Peabody said.

"Mr. Peabody, could i stay here and take care of Penny for the night? PLS?" asked Sherman with big eyes.

"I knew you were going to say that so I packed some clothes, your sleeping bag and told the school you may not be able to attend school 2moro." answered the know-it-all Mr. Peabody.

"THANKS MR. PEABODY" Sherman said and to took the things from Mr. Peabody and went to the bathroom and changed to his shirt that he uses everyday.

* * *

After the Peterson's and Mr. Peabody left, Mark Johnson came into the room

"I'm very sorry, Penny. I brought you some roses. I Hope you get well soon. I gotta go now." Mark said and went of.

"Oh yea, Penny what were you going to say to me," asked the Red hair boy.

"I was going to say that... I... Like... You too..." Penny said while and chuckled.

Sherman cheeks then turned quite red. After that they started a conversation about the food fight. They bought talked, laughed and were smiling a lot.

Then it got quite dark so they ate the food the hospital gave and went to sleep.

* * *

Suddenly it started to rain. Then lightning striked and the hospital blacked out. The hospital had backup power to the critical people.

"Sherman... Sherman." Penny said.

"Yea?..."

"I was scared of the dark, and now there's even lightning now. Could you... sleep...with me... on my bed..."

"Em... Oooo... kayyyy..." Sherman answered and climbed onto Penny's bed.

"Thank you Sherman." Penny said happily

"Sherman kissed her forehead and the quickly said:"I'm sorry Penny. I wasn't thinking straight and kissed you forehead to make you feel better. I regret that so much now.

"It's OK, thank you Sherman." Penny said then slept than started cuddling him.

Sherman also cuddled back. They didn't know they were cuddling each other.

* * *

Suddenly a nurse came into the room. She was holding an injection with a liquid inside.

They woke up and saw the nurse.

"Wait a minute, that's the the medicine that make they use to put people down!" Sherman shouted. Sherman jumped out of the bed and pushed the injection away. The injection flew and hit the ground and broke. Penny quickly press the emergency button.

Immediately, a security came in, saw the nurse and tased her. He saw the liquid on the floor and said:" Young girl, your lucky you friend here is smart and brave. Or else you might have slept forever."

He then took the nurse and went off.

"Sherman, you saved me many times. I love you." Penny said before she started to regret.

"REALLY! I LOVE YOU TO!" Sherman said happily.

They went back to bed but they didn't cuddle cause they found out what they did just now. Even though the didn't cuddle, when they were asleep they still cuddled.

* * *

The next morning, The Peterson's and Mr. Peabody came into the room and saw them cuddling. They were quite disgusted but thought it was was cute. Patty took a took a photo with her phone. Then Paul woke them up. The two woke up and saw them.

"We can explain." Sherman said with his heart pounding.

"I got scared of the dark and lightning so I asked if Sherman could sleep with me." Penny said.

"So I did." Sherman said.

They than said that the nurse came in then Sherman stopped her.

"Wow, Mr. Peabody. Your son is a very caring boy. I like your boy very much. He saved my daughters life twice." Paul sayed.

Then soon Penny and Sherman left the bed and were ready to go home.

"Sherman, before you go home, I want to do this." Penny said then kissed Sherman on the cheek. The parents didn't mind at all.

"You saves my life twice so this is the least I can repay you.

Sherman only chuckled and climbed into the side car of the scooter the Mr. Peabody went off.

Sherman said happily:" SEE KISSED ME!"

Mr. Peabody didn't say anything but smiled.

**Well that's It for the chapter. Next chapter will be how Sherman turned 8. AND I WILL CHANGE THE SERIES NAME TO THE YOUNG COUPLES. So tell me if i should change or not. WELL I WILL SEE YA LATER. PLS COMMENT AND FOLLOW.**


	4. HAPPY BIRTHDAY

**Hey guys. I'm back with a new chapter. I would like to thanks MoveYourMovieFiction for all the help man. You were the reason I started writing and cant thank you enough for all the help and support you gave me. Might be short cause I am super-duper busy. LETS BEGIN.**

.

.

Well, everyone went to school as usual and came back as usual. Everyday is just another day at school. At the end of the week, all pupils, teachers, workers and what not are so happy to finally rest. On Friday, it was a super special day, his birthday.

.

.

When he went to school on that day, he was very happy. He held a lot of cards in his hands. Those cards were invitations to his birthday party. This year's party was special because it was going to be on the penthouse balcony at night. He gave invitations to everybody in his friends except Penny. Penny was sad and but didn't asked Sherman why.

* * *

During lunch, Penny didn't eat. She was under a big tree crying softly. No one noticed her at all. Sherman was at his table with his friends and her friends but Penny wasn't there. He knew what the problem was. He went to the tree and saw Penny there. He asked:" Penny, why are you crying, don't cry Penny."

"Its nothing Sherman, really." answered the broken hearted Penny.

.

.

"OK then, guess I will see you later." Sherman said. He kissed her cheek and ran of.

.

.

After school finished, they all walked out of the school. Penny almost went into her car until Sherman stopped her.

" Penny, I purposely kept this invitation and didn't give to you cause I wanted to give it to you last. No hard feelings right?" Sherman said the asked.

Penny didn't say anything but hugged him. The hug said everything to Sherman.

* * *

In the penthouse, Mr. Peabody and Sherman were preparing the penthouse balcony for the party. They hung balloons, ribbons and lights. They put a table and a cloth on top of the table. They put food on the table. They had a speaker system there to play songs and talk and other things.

.

.

After they were done, Mr. Peabody and Sherman took a bath. Mr. Peabody bought some new clothes for Sherman on his birthday. Sherman was happy. He thanked Mr. Peabody and hugged him. Mr. Peabody tried to stop his tail from wagging but just couldn't. Sherman put on his new birthday shirt and went to the living room.

.

.

After half an hour, Sherman's friends started to arrive. When Penny arrived, Sherman couldn't help but stared at Penny. She was wearing a blue dress. Penny also couldn't help but smiled non-stop. She saw Sherman wearing a Tux with a black long pants.

.

.

"Penny, you look... amazing..." Sherman said with his mouth watering.

"Well, you look so cute in that Tux." Penny said with a smirk.

After that, Sherman's friends came and started talking.

.

.

Then the party began. They played many games. Carl even won pin the tail on the donkey even on his wheel chair.

Then, everyone started giving presents to Sherman. He got a cool water gun from Mason, a sweet Remote Control helicopter from Carl and much more. Last it was time for Penny to give a present. She gave him a book. It was named " You and Me Together". It was a book about a boy and girl that went on a lot of adventure.

* * *

Before the party ended, Penny whispered to Mr. Peabody. Mr. Peabody gave a thumbs up and plugged in his I pod to the speaker. Penny took a mic and started...

.

.

**( Birthday by Katy Perry. Play if you want. )**

.

.

The song started and...

.

.

I heard you're feeling nothing's going right  
Why don't you let me stop by?  
The clock is ticking, running out of time  
So we should party all night

So cover your eyes,  
I have a surprise  
I hope you got a healthy appetite  
If you wanna dance,  
If you want it all  
You know that I'm the girl that you should call

Boy, when you're with me  
I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday  
I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake  
Give you something good to celebrate

So make a wish  
I'll make it like your birthday everyday  
I'll be your gift  
Give you something good to celebrate

Pop your confetti  
Pop your Pérignon  
So hot and heavy  
'Til dawn  
I got you spinning  
Like a disco ball  
All night they're playing  
Your song

We're living the life  
We're doing it right  
You're never gonna be unsatisfied  
If you wanna dance  
If you want it all  
You know that I'm the girl that you should call

Boy, when you're with me  
I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday  
I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake  
Give you something good to celebrate

So make a wish  
I'll make it like your birthday everyday  
I'll be your gift  
Give you something good to celebrate

Happy birthday  
**.**

**( Don't get any disgusting ideas cause when she says birthday suit, she means Sherman new clothes. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED )**

.  
So let me get you in your birthday suit  
It's time to bring out the big balloons  
So let me get you in your birthday suit  
It's time to bring out the big, big, big, big, big, big balloons

Boy, when you're with me  
I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday  
I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake  
Give you something good to celebrate

Boy, when you're with me  
I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday  
I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake  
Give you something good to celebrate

So make a wish  
I'll make it like your birthday everyday  
I'll be your gift  
Give you something good to celebrate

Happy birthday

.

.

Everyone clapped.

.

Sherman was speechless. She put down the mic and went towards Sherman. She asked:" Did you like the song?".

"Aaaa Haaa!" Sherman said. Sherman hugged her and Penny hugged him back.

.

.

All the other classmates saw and said:"OOOOOO...".

"What, I was just thanking her for the song!" Sherman said with a big smile on his face.

.

.

The party ended and everyone went back." My parents are here. Bye Sherman." Penny said then kissed him on the cheek and went into the elevator.

Sherman only smirked. He took the book and started reading. Mr. Peabody went to him and sayed:" Sherman, would you want to invite Penny to follow us to visit Beethoven?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Really?! YES!" Sherman answered and took his phone. He dialed Penny"s number. She picked up, Sherman asked if she could come. The Peterson's allowed. She answered and hung up the phone.

.

.

Penny and Sherman were happy cause they can spend time with each other.

.

**Well there you have it, hoped you like. Pls review and i will SEE YA LATER.**


	5. The Musical

**SORRY FOR DELAY .Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you liked. PLZ REVIEW TO HELP ME. LETS BEGIN.**

.

Sherman woke up earlier than usual. He usually wakes up at 8.30 during weekend but he woke up a 7.30. He took a bath, put his clothes on and ate his cereal. He then went to the living room and read the book that Penny got for him. He was reading until Mr. Peabody came. Mr. Peabody wasn't surprised cause whenever he is excited.

"You really like Penny don't you?" Mr. Peabody asked Sherman.

"Mr. Peabody, why would you say that?" Sherman then asked Mr. Peabody.

"Well,you always stare at Penny with a smirk on you face. Isn't i quite obvious since that hug last night."

"I hugged her to thank her."

"Just admit you like her, I can help you. I will even allow one kiss on the lip if you on, admit" Mr. Peabody said anxiously.

"OK, OK, I give. Please keep it a secret. I do like her. OK, LIKE her." Sherman said with his face like a big ripe tomato.

"Yup, so now you can give her one kiss on the lip."

"Not happening dad, not happening."

* * *

**Meanwhile in The Peterson's**

.

"So Penny, do you like Sherman?" Paul asked his little angle.

"Dad, why do you bring this up? I told you that we are just friends." Penny answered with her heart pounding faster.

"Penny, we don't mind if you like Sherman. We like, I mean love him to. He saved your live and helped you quite a few times." Patty adding a few word for Paul.

"Really? Well... OK I LIKE HIM SO WHAT." Penny letting her feelings out to her parents.

"Good, now I'm telling Mr. Peabody that his plan to make him and you confess you like each and are rewarded with one kiss on the lip."

"WHAT... REALLY?! This might be a long day." Penny saying while looking out the window.

* * *

**9.30 at the penthouse **

.

Penny walked out the elevator and saw the house empty. She called for Sherman and Mr. Peabody but no answer. So see turned around to go into the elevator but got a surprise. Sherman and Mr. Peabody were already standing in the elevator.

"Wow, you guys are like ninjas. Came in silently." Penny said.

"Yes, we did. Ready to go kids?" Mr. Peabody asked.

The kids nodded and they went up to the WABAC room. They got into the WABAC. The WABAC then made a small blocked areas for them to change. Once they changed, the walls went back to the ground. Mr. Peabody typed in the date and the venue and the pressed the red button.

They arrived. They parked the WABAC and walked out. The WABAC then went into cloaked. They walked to Beethoven's house. Mr. Peabody asked for the phone he took from the future. He gave him the phone and Mr. Peabody kept in in his pocket. Beethoven took the phone because he wanted to use the piano in that phone.

"Alright kids, why don't you go to the other room with the piano there. I know Sherman knows how to play the piano." Beethoven said.

"OKAY." they said and went to the other room. Sherman sat next to Penny on the piano chair.

"So, what song should I play for you to sing?" asked Sherman.

"How about It's On Again."

"OK, i can play that."

"Cool, but can you sing the rap?"

"Sure. Lets go."

.

And like that, Sherman played and rapped. After that Penny started singing. When it was at It's On Again part, Sherman would also sing it aloud.

After they ended, Sherman said:" You singing is wonderful."

" Your rap is cool." said Penny.

"Thanks, now my turn to sing a song." Sherman said and started playing. He played All of Me by John Legend. He sang it beautifully. After he ended, Penny was shocked of how Sherman's voice was when he sang.

"Sherman, that was... Pretty Fantastic!" Penny said with looking very happy.

"Thanks." Sherman answered.

.

Then Mr. Peabody walked in.

"OK, we are done. Lets go to the ball." Mr. Peabody said and walking out. Sherman and Penny followed while holding hands. They arrived at the hall. Beethoven started playing. All the people started to dance.

"May I have this dance, Mrs Peterson." asked Sherman.

"Sure." Penny replied.

Sherman took Penny's hand.

Sherman was wearing a white shirt with buttons and a black tie and black jacket. Penny was wearing a white dress and white gloves. They danced happily during the ball. Mr. Peabody was not in the hall but after a while he was in the hall trying to find Sherman and Penny. Sherman and Penny who were dancing got closer and closer. They closed their eyes leaning forward. They were going to kiss. But Mr. Peabody found them. They stopped trying to kiss and their cheeks were very very red.

"Sorry to interrupt but we got to go. The WABAC is leaking oil. We need to go now." Mr. Peabody said.

They quickly ran to the WABAC. Sherman and Penny saw some duct tape outside the WABAC.

"Yes, I know there's duct tape. That where its leaking. Come on, get in." Mr. Peabody said to them.

Mr. Peabody pressed the red button. When the WABAC was spinning, the duct tape must have came out. the WABAC managed to make it home but when they got out, the WABAC was covered in oil.

"I guess that's the end of this adventure. I am truly sorry for stopping your kiss." Mr. Peabody said.

The two didn't say anything but their faces glowed red again.

"Well, this might have failed. But i have tickets to see OneRepublic. They are having a concert here. Could you go with me, Penny?" Sherman asked.

"Oh my gosh, YES! I will call my parents and tell them." Penny said excitingly.

"Cool, the concert will end at 10 pm. It will start at 8 pm.

"OK, got it."

She called her parents. After a while, The Peterson's came to pick her up. At 7.00, they dropped her at the penthouse. She was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans. Sherman, as usual wore his signature white shirt with black shorts.

"OK, you ready to go." Mr. Peabody two nodded. They climbed into the side car. Mr. Peabody started driving. Once they arrived, They said goodbye to Mr. Peabody. Mr. Peabody drove away. They gave the ticket to the ticket collector and went in. They managed to bump into Mason, Carl, Jill and Abby.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Sherman asked.

"Haha, well we are here to watch the concert." Mason replied.

"So you guys here as couples or what?" Penny asked.

"NO!" they replied.

"Are you here as couples?" Carl asked.

"Well, kind of. The tickets are cheaper if you buy as couples. And there's me and Penny who want to watch together. So.. yea..." Sherman said.

"Ohhh.. we understand. So have fun with you your girlfriend Sherman." They said together.

"Haha, very funny guys, very funny." Sherman said while walking away.

"Sorry about that whole girlfriend thing, it sounds ..." Sherman tried to finish but Penny said:" Its okay Sherman. In fact, I kinda think of you as my boyfriend."

"Wow, really?" Sherman asked. Penny only nodded while blushing.

"Well, do you mind if i called you my girlfriend." Sherman asked.

"Nop, not at all." Penny replied.

The concert started. The two sat at the closest seat near the stage.

* * *

After a lot of songs, there was only one more left, Something I Need. Before they started, Ryan Tedder started talking.

"I can't help but to see this 2 young kids. They really look like couples. For a fact, I know that boy. He is the one that saved us from a black hole." Ryan said.

Sherman"s thoughts were:"Wow, Ryan is talking about ME."

"So, I would like to ask Sherman Peabody to come up on stage with his girlfriend." Ryan said.

.

Sherman and Penny were excited but also got up on stage and saw thousands of people looking at them.

"So, how does it feel to save the world, Sherman?" asked Ryan.

"Well, feels cool."

"So, whats your girlfriend's name?"

"Well, Penny, but she is not my girlfriend." Sherman replied with his cheeks red.

"Then why do you explain you guys holding hands, huh?"

"Oh, I just realized." Sherman said and facepalmed.

"Busted. So, why don't you kiss her on stage." Ryan said while smirking.

"Seriously!" the both said.

"Yes, you kiss, then we continue."

The crowd then said "Kiss, kiss, kiss"

The two were humiliated. They had to kiss to continue. So the two closed eyes and got closer. Sherman placed his hands on her cheek. They kissed and Ryan took a photo with his phone. The two, humiliated kids broke the kiss. The crowd cheered. Then Sherman and Penny took a selfie with the guys and got down of the stage.

Before They went down, Ryan said:" I know that Sherman Peabody is good with the guitar, so, why don't you play for your girlfriend."

Sherman nodded and Penny went down the stage. Sherman was up the stage playing. Once they ended. Everyone clapped their hands and shouted "SHERMAN,SHERMAN."

The place were so crowded that Sherman and Penny needed to be escorted to their vehicles.

Once Sherman reached home, Mr. Peabody asked:" So, how was your first kiss with you crush."

"Well, it was cool." Sherman replied.

Mr. Peabody on smiled. Sherman had a bath and went to bed.

* * *

Penny was asked the same question by Paul and Patty. She said:" It was cool. But who knew it would have been in front of the whole world."

Penny then went to shower and then went to bed.

Sherman and Penny were the happiest people on earth that day. They then fell asleep.

**.**

**So, there you go, a long one. They had their first kiss and it was cool for them. Hope you like. PLS REVIEW TO HELP ME. SEE YA LATER**


	6. Learning (PART 1)

**Yo I am back. To type 0, I know its fast, but it was planned. Sherman And Penny must learn to think more before they do. You will see. LETS BEGIN.**

.

It was a Sunday morning. Sherman woke up, brush his teeth, had a bath, changed his clothes and went to the living room.

"Good morning Mr. Peabody. I had a strange, disgusting but quite epic dream. Me and Penny went to a concert and needed to kiss on stage! Weird." Sherman said.

"Well, it was real. You did kiss Penny yesterday. Look at the news paper." Peabody said while show Sherman the news paper.

Sherman saw the news paper. He saw a photo of Penny and him kissing on stage. He quickly knew something and ran to the t.v and turned it on. He changed the channel to NBC to see The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon. He turned the channel in the nick of time and saw a video of Sherman and Penny kissing on the show.

"OMG... Our kiss is everywhere!" Sherman shouted.

"Yes, you are quite famous now."

"That's not the point. We are going to be very embarrassed when we go out or, when we go to school."

"Well, you could have escaped this."

"How? We needed to kiss to continue."

"You could have said you were to young, or say that I and Penny's mum and dad wouldn't allow that." said Mr. Peabody.

"Man, why didn't I think of that."

"Maybe cause you like Penny so much and She likes you so much. And when you are together you guys don't think much about the world around you. You guys most likely kissed because you weren't thinking of a way out of the mess. You guys must have wanted to kiss and continue the concert till you guys forgot what you were suppose to do. For a test, we are going back to Florence, Italy. We are going to help Da Vinci to rebuild the flying machine. Then you guys can go on a ride. Lets see how responsibly or recklessly you can drive the plane. With Penny. So call Penny and ask her to come by today. If see could come." Said the beagle.

"OK, Mr. Peabody. You won't be sorry."

"I wish I won't." Mr. Peabody thought.

* * *

After that, Sherman ran to his Computer and started it. He then skyped with Penny.

"Hi Penny." said Sherman.

"Hi Sherman" she replied.

"So, we are famous now. huh?"

"I guess so. We are on the news everywhere."

"Yea. What are we going to to do in school?"

"I guess we got to wing it."

"Wow so... " Mr. Peabody interrupted and said that he got carried away again.

"OK. Penny, could you come to us to Italy again?"

"REALLY... YES!" Penny shouted. She ran out the room and asked her parents. She then ran back to the room and said :" I will come at 1.00 pm, OK?"

"Sure, Bye!"

"Bye!" and with that said Sherman ran to Mr. Peabody and said she will becoming at 1. Mr. Peabody nodded and asked Sherman to eat his breakfast. He ran to the table. He at up his cereal in 30 seconds flat. Then he picked up the book he got from Penny. Mr. Peabody looked at Sherman and thought to him self: "Wow, my boy really like that girl. I think I should do something about this. Nah, they are still young. They must learn. They will learn."

.

**TILL HERE. I know its short but 2moro will be longer. PLUS THIS IS PART 1. SEE YA LATER!**


	7. Learning (PART 2)

**Yo, I am back with the next chapter. Or part 2. Which ever way. LETS BEGIN. Oh yea, will be using new way while talking, make it easy.**

.

It was now 1 o'clock. Sherman was waiting in front elevator. He was waiting for Penny. He stood there and waited. He didn't even move a muscle, he was only staring at the elevator. When the elevator finally opened, Sherman saw it was Penny. He straight away hugged her and released her.

Sherman: Wow, I waited for you for a very long time.

Penny: Really? I am only 1 minute late.

Sherman: WHAT... It felt like ages.

Penny heard that and started blushing. Sherman and Penny walked to the living room.

Sherman: Mr. Peabody, Penny is here. LETS GO! LETS GO!

Mr. Peabody: But Sherman, you didn't even eat lunch yet.

Sherman: Oops... I forgot.

Mr. Peabody: Penny, why don't you eat with us?

Penny: I didn't eat lunch yet, so why not.

They walked to the kitchen and ate the spaghetti that Mr. Peabody made. Sherman again ate up the spaghetti like a mad dog. He finished the spaghetti in 1 minute. He then ran to the living room and started to read the book again. He didn't want to interrupt Penny and Mr. Peabody while they were eating. After they finished Mr. Peabody started talking.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, why did you gobble up your spaghetti so fast.

Sherman: Because your spaghetti is legendary. I must have told you that millions of times.

Mr. Peabody: I know that, but you usually eat a little bit longer because it is very tasty. You do that when your super excited Sherman. Well you should be cause you are going to fly once more in the skies.

Penny: Thanks for the spaghetti Mr. Peabody. It was delicious. I can't wai- WE ARE GOING TO FLY AGAIN... YES!

Penny was saying how good Mr. Peabody's spaghetti until realizing they are going to fly again.

Mr. Peabody: Yes, you are going to fly. For a test that is.

Penny: Test, what test?

Sherman: Lately when we are with each other, we aren't really think about our surroundings. That's why we kissed last night. Mr. Peabody wants to help us. So that's its a test.

Mr. Peabody: Yes, indeed. Plus just now at the elevator, Sherman wasn't thinking much and forgot to eat and straight away waited at the elevator. So without further ado, TO THE WABAC.

The trio ran to the WABAC and got in. Mr. Peabody typed in the details.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, why don't you drive. To impress Penny.

Sherman's cheeks turned red as well as Penny's cheeks. Sherman didn't say anything but piloted the WABAC.

Sherman: Penny, why don't you press the button and I drive?

Penny: Sure.

With that said, Penny pressed the button and Sherman started piloting the WABAC to its destination. Once arrived, they changed and went to Da Vinci's house.

Da Vinci: Hello, Mr. Peabody. What brings you here?

Mr. Peabody: I came here for 3 reasons. To take the spray cans, rebuild and fly the flying machine for this young couple. They need to learn to be a little bit responsible with their surroundings.

Da Vinci: Okay, but why my spray cans. Oh wait, let me guess, not yet existing?

Mr. Peabody: You know it.

After that The trio and Da Vinci quickly took all the spray cans and disposed it. They also cleaned up the graffiti made Mona Lisa. Then they started to rebuild the plane. Mr. Peabody asked Sherman and Penny to take some wood parts for him. They went to pick up the wood but then got distracted and started talking a lot. In ten minutes, They did not return. Mr. Peabody went to check on them.

Mr. Peabody: So, again. Distracted.

Sherman and Penny: Oops, sorry.

They quickly took the wood and ran to the plane. The plane just needed that piece of wood and it was done. Once done, Penny and Sherman went on the plane. Sherman was given a parachute and a walkie talkie by Mr. Peabody. Mr. Peabody said that he can use the walkie talkie to talk to him. Then Sherman pulled the liver and the plane went shooting out.

* * *

The two were having a wonderful time in the skies. Sherman flew very high near the clouds. It was very cold there so he went down a little. They were flying in the sky for 30 minutes. Then Sherman went close to the river like the last time. This time Sherman splashed Penny with water. Then he went higher again. All the sudden they looked at each other and got closer to each other ready to kiss. They closed their eyes and got closer and closer and... SCREECH..

Sherman looked at the wing and show a bird has thrown the wings. The plane started shacking and Penny fell of the plane. Sherman and Penny started shouting.

" PENNY!" Sherman shouted.

He quickly put the plane to a nose dive. He was dropping faster then Penny because of the weight. Problem was that the wind blew the plane away a little. So, he made the plane go forward a little. Once he was near Penny, he put on the parachute and jumped out of the plane and grabbed Penny. He then quickly pulled the shoot. He looked at Penny who was embracing him tightly. Once on the ground, Sherman quickly called Mr. Peabody.

Sherman: Mr. Peabody, the plane crashed into the river.

Mr. Peabody: OH MY, are you guys hurt.

"No."

"What caused this?"

"We wanted to kiss... then a bird hit the wing"

"This is what happens when you don't pay attention. Just glad your all not hurt. We will come and pick you up." Mr. Peabody said then told Da Vinci.

.

**That's all for now. I guess i will SEE YA LATER.**


	8. The lecture

**I am back with the new chapter. Oh yea, if you are a MPaS fan (which you are) head on to change . org petitions/rob-minkoff-mr-peabody-and-sherman-2#share to sign a petition for MPaS 2. It might help. Oh, and make sure don't space during link. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... LETS BEGIN.**

.

Penny was still holding on to Sherman. She didn't realize that they were already on the ground. Sherman tapped Penny's shoulders and see opened her eyes.

Penny: Oh, we are on the ground. Thanks for saving me AGAIN.

Sherman: No prob. Cause i will definitely regret and will never be happy if I didn't save you. Plus its my job to keep you safe on the plane.

Penny didn't say anything but straight away kissed his lips. This time it was a true passionate kiss. Not a just touch the lip kiss they had during the concert. They kissed until Mr. Peabody and Leonardo Da Vinci came. The both saw them kissing. Mr. Peabody then coughed.

Penny: I can explain. Sherman saved me from dying. So I kissed him.

Mr. Peabody: Alright, Sherman. You have saved her millions of times. You must be a hero or something.

Sherman: Hehe, well are you mad for not seeing our surroundings again?

Mr. Peabody: I totally expected this, that's why me and Da Vinci have made another plane.

Sherman: Wow. Really?

Mr. Peabody: Yes. Now lets get back home.

With that said, the trio climbed into the WABAC and went back home. Once home, they found out it was only 2 o'clock.

Penny: My parents are only coming at 3. What to do now.

Mr. Peabody: I know, I will help you 2 with your problem. It should help.

The 2 nodded and Mr. Peabody started asking some questions.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, why do you like Penny?

Sherman: Because she is cute and and super smart.

Sherman's cheeks were then a big ripe tomato

Mr. Peabody: Okay. Penny, why do you like Sherman?

Penny: He saved me many times and he is handsome and smart.

Mr. Peabody: Okay. You guys just love each other a lot even though you are just 7 and a half and 8. You guys forget about everything and replace them with each. You think of how smart and cute and what you guys are gonna do later with each other till you forget about other things.

Mr. Peabody gave them advice to be focus, always be ready for whats next and more. It was now 3 and Penny had to leave.

Penny: Bye Sherman, see ya tomorrow.

Sherman: Yea, bye.

They hugged and Penny went into the elevator.

Mr. Peabody: So, what about tomorrow, the kiss will be all the news in school.

Sherman: OH NO! Mr. Peabody, what are we suppose to do?

Mr. Peabody: At this point, admit everything I guess. Nothing else to do now. Oh, and next week we are going to Troy to get some things back.

Sherman: NO, NOT MRS GRUNION!

Mr. Peabody: Of course not her, see is in the history books. We must take the pizza's.

Sherman: Okay. Can Penny come?

Mr. Peabody: Next weekend is only you and me. No Penny, no one else.

Sherman: Okay.

Sherman knows that Penny can't come but he knows its gonna be father son time with them. He is quite excited for next week. But at the same time, whats for tomorrow.

.

**That's all for now I guess. Will update a little bit soon. SEE YA LATER.**


	9. Tragedy

**Yo, I am back. New update for you. So enjoy. Before we start**

**"Roses are red, Violets are blue;"**

**"Here is my story, My story for you."**

**Hope you like my poem, Thought of it myself. LETS BEGIN.**

.

It was a Monday. Sherman woke up. He woke up because of his phone ringing. It was only 1 pm. He was mad but picked up the phone.

Sherman: Hello?

Someone: ITS ME, PENNY! SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED!

Sherman: WHAT?!

Penny: My dad met an accident and now is in the hospital.

Penny said while crying.

Sherman: Don't cry Penny. He will be fine. I will ask my dad if we could go there or not. OK?

Penny: Okay, Bye.

Sherman: Bye.

And with that said, Sherman wanted to run to Mr. Peabody's room. He opened the door and saw Mr. Peabody standing there.

Mr. Peabody: I heard your phone ringing then I heard you shout. What happened?

Sherman: Penny's dad got sent to the hospital because of an accident.

Mr. Peabody: WHAT. PAUL IN AN ACCIDENT. TO THE SCOOTER. But first change.

* * *

After that they went to the scooter and rushed to the hospital. They were so fast they ran a few red lights. When they reached the hospital, Mr. Peabody parked the scooter and Sherman ran into the hospital without even waiting for his father. Mr. Peabody ran after him. He told Sherman that they don't even know the room number that Paul was in. Mr. Peabody asked the receptionist for the room number and Sherman once again ran to the room. Mr. Peabody on the other hand was only walking. When Sherman entered the room, Penny saw him and quickly embraced him. He hugged her back. She was crying.

Mr. Peabody saw the hugging and Penny crying. He let Sherman help her while he was walking to Paul.

Mr. Peabody: Paul, are you okay.

Paul: Yes, but as you see, I have a broken hand and leg. And that's not even half the testes. I have a few more to see where else i have broke my bones. The car came so fast. It was a green light for me. He hit my car on the side and my car flipped over. Patty is not here because she is at a business. She is in Paris. Could you take care of Penny for the week?

Mr. Peabody: Sure.

Paul: Thank you Peabuddy. Patty is only coming next Monday.

Mr. Peabody: Okay. Now you get some rest. Bye Paul.

Paul: Bye, and thanks again.

Mr. Peabody turned around and saw the two still hugging. Sherman was trying to comfort her. They broke the embrace and Mr. Peabody was now comforting her. They got to the scooter and Penny took her school bag, clothes bag and sleeping bag. Mr. Peabody saw the amount of things she had to bring and called a taxi to take Sherman and Penny home. He would drive the scooter back home.

* * *

**2 o'clock in the morning at the penthouse.**

.

They reached home. They all changed and went to bed. Penny set her sleeping bed next to Sherman's bed. They went to sleep.

In half an hour Penny had a dream

**IN DREAMLAND**

Penny: Dad! Are you okay? Dad, DAD! DAD!

She yelled but there was no response. She was crying. Sherman was there looking but soon walked away. Penny ran to Sherman but he ignored. She put her hand on Sherman's shoulder but Sherman pushed her down and said

"I don't care about you dad."

**BACK IN REAL WORLD**

She woke up and shouted " WHY!"

Sherman woke up and straight away looked at Penny who was crying. He got down from his bed and asked Penny what happened. She told him.

Sherman: Your dad won't go. And I will never leave you like that. Or even leave you at all.

Penny smiled and kissed him on the lip gently for a quick second and stopped. Sherman was happy but also sad for her.

Penny: I am so scared to go to sleep, I don't want a dream like that again.

Sherman: "Um... Ah, please Mr. Peabody I am sorry." He said softly. "Just sleep on my bed with me.

Penny and Sherman went on the bed.

Sherman: Lets just hope we don't cuddle like last time.

Penny: Why not?

Sherman: Um... We are too young.

Penny: We are still gonna cuddle anyways. Oh, and see this photo that my mom took when we were at the hospital. The day I forgot almost everything except you.

Sherman: Wow... That is embarrassing. And how did you forget about everything except me?

Penny: Maybe because I like you so much.

Sherman: Hehe... For all the boys in the class, why do you like me.

Penny: Well because, your cute, your handsome, smart, saved me like 3 times, honest, always support me and I can always trust you. And why do you like me?

Sherman: Because your cute, pretty, smart, and helped me with a few things.

They smiled at each other and went to bed. Penny fell asleep first and hugged Sherman while sleeping. Sherman was still awake and saw Penny hugging him. When he did fall a sleep, they still cuddled. In the Morning, the alarm woke the two up. They found out they were cuddling again.

Penny: Told you we still would be cuddling.

Sherman looked quite disgusted while sticking out his tongue.

Penny: I don't believe you still can be disgusted even though we have done this 3 times.

Sherman: Well, its very disgusting for a 8 year old boy and 7 and a half year old girl to cuddle while sleeping.

Penny: Yeah, I know. Don't speak about this to anyone.

Sherman: Agreed.

They changed into their uniform and went to the kitchen. They were rather quite.

Mr. Peabody: So, you were cuddling AGAIN.

Sherman and Penny: WHAT, HOW, WHY, WHA?

Mr. Peabody: I came into the room before the alarm.

Sherman: Please don't tell anyone.

Mr. Peabody: Sure, sure. And since Penny is hear, she can follow us to Ancient Troy to get back some things.

Penny: Yay! We are going to take some pizza's and... MRS GRUNION!?

Sherman: Nop, she is actually in the history books. We are only taking the Pizza's.

Penny: Oh.. YAY!

Mr. Peabody: Okay, eat up, we gotta go in 5.

They ate up and both of them went into the sidecar. Once at school, they got down and were going to walk into the school.

Sherman: WAIT. HOW ABOUT THE KISS?

Penny: Oh no, what now?

Sherman: Here goes nothing.

They walked in and everyone looked at them. They all only smiled and rushed to the both. They were surrounded by many students who were asking them questions. They managed to go into the class room. There Mason, Carl, Jill and Abby were staring at them.

Sherman and Penny: What?

All the 4: YOU GUYS KISSED!?

The 2 nodded. Their faces turned red.

All the 4: You guys are still so young.

Sherman and Penny: Yes.. We know.

All the 4: This Fridays is the premier of How To Train Your Dragons 2. You gonna take your _girlfriend _to watch it?

Sherman: Haha, it will be good if I managed to buy a ticket.

The bell then rang and all students went into the class. The teacher asked them to pair up. Every boy tried to pair up with Penny and strangely, every girl tried to pair with Sherman. But still, Penny and Sherman paired up. The teacher asked them to do a history project.

* * *

**During lunch**

.

After eating, Sherman and Penny went under a shady tree. There were no students there at all. They shared a chocolate bar together. Sherman had one bit the Penny will take the other. Then it was time to go back to class. While walking back from class, the other class bully, Sam Wilter walked to them.

Sam: Hey losers!

Sam pushed Sherman then asked Penny.

Sam: Why didn't you pair with me, HUH?

Penny: I don't want a bully like you.

Sam got mad and was gonna punch Penny but Sherman kicked his hands. Sam got mad and charged towards Sherman. Sherman dodged and started running. Sam was chasing him. Sherman was smart and ran towards Principle Purdy. He told him what Sam was about to do to Penny. Principle Purdy went to Sam and took him to the Principle's office. Sherman then entered the class. Everyone clapped their hands because he stood up to Sam. He looked at the ground cause he was quite embarrassed. He saw his leg bleeding and panic. All the sudden, his leg felt very painful and he fell to the floor. Penny and Mason quickly ran to him and took him to the nurse. The nurse said he broke his leg and needed to go to the hospital.

Penny: Wow, you broke your leg just to save me?

Sherman: I guess so...

Penny hugged him but no one saw.

* * *

**At the hospital**

Mr. Peabody arrived and saw his broken legged son. He was about to talk when he heard a shout. He walked out and saw a lot of nurses running into a room. Mr . Peabody opened his eyes widely. They ran to Paul's room!

.

**Whats happening? Sherman's broken leg, Paul shouting. Find out in next chapter. SEE YA LATER.**


	10. With Bad Comes Good

**Yo guys. I am back, Hope you liked it. LETS BEGIN.**

.

Mr. Peabody was shocked. He ran to one of the nurse and asked what happened. The nurse said his back hurt so he screamed and went into coma. She said that they need a doctor to help him as all doctors are busy working. Mr. Peabody said he could help as he has a MD-PHD. The hospital let him and he went to Sherman's room. Penny was in Sherman's room. They both have changed clothes.

Mr. Peabody: Penny, your dad is in coma and I must help him. We will be done at 3.

Penny: WHAT!? Can I please see him?

Penny's eyes started to water.

Mr. Peabody: I am sorry, you can't, we must help him now.

Mr. Peabody went out and in to Paul's room.

Penny was crying in the corner of the room.

Sherman: Penny, don't cry. Mr. Peabody is helping your dad. He will never fail. Trust me. How about you... come lie down with me.

She didn't say anything but got on the bed and was sitting up with Sherman. They were leaning against the pillow. She put her head on Sherman's shoulder and Sherman put his hand across her neck on her other shoulder. Sherman once again comforted her. In 30 minutes, she had fell asleep on Sherman's shoulder. He looked at her and was thinking of how cute she is while sleeping. In a while, Sherman fell asleep and put his head on top of Penny's head.

* * *

**2 o'clock after school**

.

It was the end of school. Mason, Carl, Jill and Abby came to the hospital to see Sherman. They opened the door and saw the two (YET AGAIN) cuddling.

All the 4: OH MY GOSH!

They two who were sleeping woke when hearing that.

Carl: You guys are sleeping together on the same bed?!

Sherman: Yea, so what?

Mason: Aren't you guys so young? You guys are even cuddling.

Penny: Well Sherman is hurt and my dad is in coma. So I was sad but Sherman comforted me.

Jill: Okay, but that doesn't explain why you and Sherman are sleepin... YOUR DAD IS IN COMA?!

Sherman: Yes, Mr. Peabody is helping. So we are waiting for my X-ray and for Penny's dad to finish his surgery. OKAY?

All the 4: Okay, goodnight _lovebirds_.  


Sherman and Penny didn't reply but were quite mad. Some how their cheeks weren't red.

Sherman: WAIT, DID WE CUDDLE AGAIN!?

Penny: Oh man, I guess we did. WHY?

Sherman: Great, now even our friends know. What now.

As soon as he said that, a doctor and Mr. Peabody came in.

Mr. Peabody: I am here to proudly say that your dad is now sleeping and should wake up tomorrow.

The Doctor: And I'm here to say that Sherman, you should not go to school tomorrow. You must get used to using underarm walking sticks. You will need to use it for 2 weeks.

Sherman: 2 WEEKS?!

The doctor: Yes.

Both of them got down from the bed and Sherman was using the walking sticks to move around. Mr. Peabody again called for a taxi and Sherman and Penny went home using the taxi once home, Sherman was still not use to using walking sticks and fell down. Mr. Peabody picked him up and Penny handed him his walking sticks. They helped him get to the sofa and he sit down.

Mr. Peabody: How did you break you legs?

Sherman: Well, Sam was going to punch Penny so I got mad and kicked his hand.

Penny: So he broke his leg just to save me.

Sherman: I would honestly rather break my leg then let Penny cough out blood.

Mr. Peabody: Okay, how about the history project.

Sherman: OH NO!

Mr. Peabody: Don't need to panic, I made an invention that can record history from the WABAC and turn it into text and pictures and stuff. You can make your project about Egypt. So I can make it in a second. And he went to his lab and came back in one minute. He was holding their project. He handed the project to Penny. It was quite and they had nothing to talk about. Then Mr. Peabody broke the silence.

Mr. Peabody: Since you have a broken leg, you can't follow us to Ancient Troy.

Sherman: What!

Mr. Peabody: But... I bought 2 tickets to How To Train Your Dragons 2. The premier on Friday. The two of you will have a fun time. So you might not be able to go to Ancient Troy but you and Penny can go watch the movie.

Sherman and Penny: What?!

Sherman: How did you get tickets?

Mr. Peabody: I have my ways. The internet. I got you two the couples seat. It was 32 dollars.

Sherman: What? You didn't need to get us tickets at all.

Mr. Peabody: Well, since in this two days bad things happened, like Sherman's broken leg, Penny's dad. So its the least I could for the both of you. Plus, with bad comes good.

Sherman and Penny: Thank you Mr. Peabody.

Then the day ended quite fast.

.

**All for now, BYE. and SEE YA LATER**


	11. THE ZOO

**I am back again. LETS BEGIN.**

.

The alarm rang. Penny woke up and saw that Sherman was not on his bed. She took a shower and changed into her school uniform. She walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. She saw Sherman and Mr. Peabody at the table. There was a lot of amazing food on the table.

Penny: Wow, this is really awesome food Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Well, I didn't make this. Sherman did. He made it specially for you.

Penny: Wow! Really?

Sherman: Yup.

Penny: Thanks Sherman.

And she kissed him on the cheek and sat down beside him.

Penny: How is your leg?

Sherman: Still broken.

The both ate the breakfast and Penny took her bag and went with Mr. Peabody. At school, she walked into the school and it was awfully quite. There was no one at school. She walked down the hallway and saw Principle Purdy.

Purdy: Penny? Don't you know school was cancelled.

Penny: What? No.

Purdy: Well, yesterday after Sherman's accident, in the science lab someone broke the snake aquarium and all the snakes crawled out. They are now all over the school. We are trying to catch all of them.

Penny: Well, okay.

She then walked towards the door. She was greeted by an unpleasant surprise. It was a king cobra. She shouted and Purdy came to the door holding a tool. He caught the cobra and asked Penny if she is alright. She nodded then went out. She called Mr. Peabody who was only 2 blocks away. He came and fetch Penny and brought her back home. On the way home, she told him the whole story.

* * *

**AT THE PENTHOUSE**

.

It was only 8.15. Sherman was reading the book Penny got him. All the sudden, the elevator opened and he saw Penny.

Sherman: Penny?

Penny: Long story.

And Penny told the whole story to Sherman.

Sherman: So there is no school today and tomorrow?

Penny nodded.

Sherman: Well, what should we do? How about going to the Bronx Zoo?

Penny: Zoo? Yeah, can we Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: Sure, but I have work to do so you guys go there using a taxi.

Sherman: Okay Mr. Peabody.

Penny went to change and came back.

Mr. Peabody: Here is some money for the tickets and stuff.

Sherman: Its okay Mr. Peabody, I have my own money. Bye.

Mr. Peabody waved and the both went down the elevator. The two were excited because it was the two's first date. Once down, they got into the taxi and they were off to Bronx Zoo. The two were talking about what to do. They arrived and bought tickets and went in. They were amazed by how huge the place was.

Penny: Wow, this place is huge.

Sherman: You took the words right from my mouth.

Penny: Wait, isn't that...

.

**Truly sorry for short chapter. I actually finish the chapter but it asked me to login. So i did and the story was half gone. I would have continued if it wasn't so late. I am sorry for what fanfiction did. Thanks a lot fanfic. So yeah, till here. SEE YA LATER**


	12. THE ZOO (part 2)

Yesterdays** chapter will be continued now. LETS BEGIN.**

.

Penny: Isn't that Mason and Abby?

Sherman: Wow, it is. Lets go say hi.

They walked over to them.

Penny: Hey guys.

Mason and Abby: Hi.

Sherman: Where's Carl and Jill?

Mason: They didn't come.

Penny: So you mean your here on as couples?

Abby: Well... um... RUN!

Mason and Abby ran away from Sherman and Penny. They ran and tried to hide from them.

Penny: They are couples, aren't they?

Sherman: Most likely. Come on, lets go see the animals.

Penny: Yay!

* * *

**IN THE PENTHOUSE**

.

Mr. Peabody was in the penthouse. He had no work at all. He just lied to avoid going to the zoo. It reminded him of something that will haunt him for life. He just sat on the couch watching the television all day.

.

**BACK AT THE ZOO**

.

They were having a splendid time in the zoo.

Sherman: Hey Penny, there's a petting zoo. You want to go.

Penny: Wow, a petting zoo. Yes!

They walked to the petting zoo. There was many types of animals there. Penny patted all the animals and were playing with them. Even though Sherman didn't get to pat any of the animals because of his leg, he still was happy to see Penny laughing, smiling and playing with the animals. That seem to make his day even though it was only 10.25 am. Sherman then looked at the zoo's map. He saw something and started talking.

Sherman: Hey Penny, there's gonna be an elephant show in 5 minutes. You want to go and watch?

Penny: Sure. Why not?

She replied. They then went out of the petting zoo and went to the show. They also went to many other shows like the sea lion show. They got wet cause they were in the splash zone. Luckily Mr. Peabody packed some extra clothes and put it in Sherman's backpack. They changed and went to see many other animals. Before they left, they needed to take a photo with a tiger. They did and they went into souvenir shop. They both bought some things. Sherman also secretly bought two photo's. Those photo's were the tiger photo's. They then went out of the zoo. They spotted a taxi with Mr. Peabody in it. They climbed in.

Sherman: Hey Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Hi. How was the zoo?

Sherman and Penny: It was... Pretty Fantastic.

Mr. Peabody: Good. I just came back from work so I decided to come and fetch you guys for lunch. You guys must be staving.

Sherman: Oh boy we are.

Mr. Peabody: Okay, where should we eat?

Penny: How about pizza?

Sherman: Yeah, pizza sounds nice.

Mr. Peabody: Alright.

He told the driver where they wanted to go. It was a surprise for Sherman and Penny cause they didn't know where they were going. Sherman and Penny were talking about how epic was the zoo. They told Mr. Peabody the whole story. By the looks of their faces, Mr. Peabody knew they had an awesome day at the zoo. He was happy for them. They soon arrived and got down. Mr. Peabody paid the driver.

Mr. Peabody: TADA! Antonio's Pizza.

Sherman: What? I thought they closed years ago.

Mr. Peabody: Nop, they moved her instead.

Penny: Wow, this place is huge!

Mr. Peabody: Alright, lets go in.

They walked in and found a table and sat down. Sherman, as a gentleman, pulled out a seat for Penny.

Penny: Thank you Sherman.

Sherman: No prob.

Mr. Peabody: So, what you guys want?

Sherman: How about pepperoni pizza.

Penny: Yeah, pepperoni pizza is my favorite.

Mr. Peabody: Okay.

Then the waiter came.

Antonio: So can I take your... MR. PEABODY?!

Mr. Peabody: Oh, Antonio. Long time huh?

Antonio: Yes. And it even looks like Sherman has found himself a girl.

Sherman: What! Sherman's face turned red.

Mr. Peabody: Yes, indeed he has.

Antonio: Interesting, young love. So, what will it be?

Mr. Peabody: A regular pepperoni and 3 cups of cola.

Antonio: Alright, and i just realized that Sherman has a broken leg. What happened?

Mr. Peabody: Well, he saved this girl by kicking a bully's hand to stop him from punching her.

Antonio: Wow, he risked his leg to save you? He must really like you young girl.

Both of their faces turned red.

Antonio: Oh Mr. Peabody, could you...

.

**Yeah, I know. Quite boring chapter but next chapter will be better. Be prepared for some surprises. SEE YA LATER.**


	13. The Dream ( part 1 )

**I am back, Get ready for... LETS BEGIN!**

.

Antonio: Oh, Mr. Peabody, could you play a song on stage like the good old days?

Mr. Peabody: Um... Okay, I will play the flamenco guitar.

Antonio: Wow, thanks. The guitar is on the stage.

Mr. Peabody: Alright.

Mr. Peabody walked to the stage and picked up the guitar.

Sherman: Penny, get ready to get blown away.

Penny: I am ready. What if i didn't get blown away?

Sherman facepalmed. Penny was only giggling.

Mr. Peabody started playing. Everyone in the restaurant turned and looked at Mr. Peabody. He played with a lot of passion. He then ended and everyone in the restaurant clapped.

Mr. Peabody: Thank you, thank you. Your to kind.

He took a bow and got off the stage. He walked back to the table. Penny was speechless.

Penny: Mr. Peabody, that was... Pretty fantastic.

Mr. Peabody: Thank you. Oh, our food is here. Lets eat.

They all eat the pizza.

* * *

**AFTER LUNCH**

.

Penny: Wow, that was some awesome lunch.

Sherman: Yeah, you said it.

Mr. Peabody: Alright, I'll go pay for the pizza.

Sherman: I don't believe i just realized this.

Penny: What?

Sherman: You and me have buckteeth.

Penny: Wow, I just realized too.

Sherman: I don't believe we just realized now. That's funny.

Penny: Yea.

**MEANWHILE AT THE COUNTER**

.

Mr. Peabody: Ah, as always great food Antonio.

Antonio: Thank you Mr. Peabody. You know what, your food is on the house.

Mr. Peabody: What? Never mind Antonio, I will pay.

Antonio: Its okay Mr. Peabody, Take it as a present for saving the world.

Mr. Peabody: Well... Okay. Thank you Antonio. Bye.

Antonio: Bye Peabody.

**AT THE TABLE**

.

Mr. Peabody: Okay kids, lets go.

The trio then went out and called for a taxi. They then went home. It was already 5. Sherman and Penny showed.(**IN SEPARATE BATHROOMS. OKAY?) **After that, they changed and went to the living room. Mr. Peabody was watching t.v. Suddenly, a breaking news came up.

T.V: BREAKING NEWS! 5 year old, Kelly Saffron was kidnapped today. She was found dead in the kidnapper's house, Martin Brelly. He was taken to jail and will be in jail for the rest of his live. This is a reminder to be very careful while outside.

Sherman: Wow, wouldn't want that to happen again, huh?

T.V: And in celebrity news, Sherman Peabody and his girlfriend, was spotted in the Bronx Zoo today. It also looks like Sherman has a broken leg. For Sherman, get well soon.

Sherman: Cool, we are celebrities. WAIT, THERE'S A PICTURE OF US IN THE ZOO! Man...

Penny: Why. Why.

Mr. Peabody: Well, my picture is also all around the world.

Sherman: We are going to be doomed from paparazzi, aren't we?

Mr. Peabody: Maybe.

Penny: What if they see both of us coming out together?

Mr. Peabody: Trust me, it won't happen.

They two felt a little bit better after hearing that.

* * *

**AFTER DINNER**

.

After dinner, Sherman and Penny brushed their teeth, changed and said goodnight to Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: What? You guys are going to sleep so fast?

Sherman: Nah, we will be chatting.

Mr. Peabody: Okay, goodnight.

* * *

The two entered the room.

Penny: So, what you want to talk about.

Sherman: Mason and Abby.

Penny: Oh yeah, they are most likely couples aren't they?

Sherman: Probably. But why did they need to run for?

Penny: Embarrassment?

Sherman: Okay, now what to talk about?

Penny: About how cute you are. I MEAN HOW YOU SAVED ME. Yeah, how you saved me.

Penny's cheeks were a ripe tomato.

Sherman: Um... well, I just kicked his leg and ran. Nothing much too it. WAIT... YOU SAID HOW CUTE I AM...

Penny started blushing. Sherman's cheek now was red.

Penny: Well, I did tell you before.

Sherman: Yeah... I know... AWKWARD...

Penny: Yeah... How about robotics club?

Sherman: Oh yeah, funny story...

The both talked and talked until they fell asleep. Penny returned to her sleeping bag and slept.

* * *

**3 IN THE MORNING.**

**SHERMAN'S DREAMLAND**

Sherman and Penny was walking down the street. All the sudden...

.

**SORRY AGAIN. I WAS WRITING BUT IT DELETED A PART OF MY STORY AGAIN... NOTHING ELSE TO DO NOW BUT... SEE YA LATER!**


	14. The Dream ( part 2 )

**Yo guys, I am back. I actually made this using my phone. So, LETS BEGIN. Lets hope it won't get corrupted AGAIN! (using ms)**

**.**

Then all the sudden, a guy wearing a black mask came out from a white van and pulled Penny into the van.

Sherman: Penny! NO!

The van quickly drove off. Sherman's leg wasn't broken in the dream so he ran so fast to the van. He managed to run next to the van. He opened the van's sliding door and jumped in.

Sherman: PENNY! Let her go now!

Masked man: I will, but with a twist!

He stabbed Penny on the back. She screamed in pain.

Sherman: NO! PENNY!

Masked man: Say goodbye to your girlfriend.

He said and threw Penny out the van. Sherman jumped out the van. Despite being hurt and bleeding. He quickly got up and ran to Penny.

Sherman: PENNY! NO! NO! YOUR OK! YOUR OK! PLEASE NO! WHY?

He was shouting.

.

**IN REAL LIFE**

.

Sherman was his bed shouting and mumbling.

Sherman: No... Why... Ah.. No...

He mumbled a lot. The mumbling woke up Penny. She got up and saw Sherman turning his head and sweating.

Penny: Sherman? SHERMAN?! Sherman wake up! WAKE UP!

She was shouting but the boy was not waking up. She quickly ran to Mr. Peabody's room.

Penny: Mr. Peabody, Sherman is having a bad dream and is not waking up.

Mr. Peabody: What? Quickly get a cup of water.

Mr. Peabody ran to Sherman's room. Penny got a cup of water. Mr. Peabody poured the water on Sherman.

Sherman: AH! PENNY! Your okay!

Sherman quickly hugged Penny who was on the left side of the bed. He then broke the hug and kissed her on the lip. Mr. Peabody who was on the right side of the bed opened his mouth. He's jaw dropped. He then tapped Sherman's shoulder. Sherman broke the kiss and looked at his father.

Sherman: Mr. Peabody, I am sorry. I just panicked.

Penny: Wow... That was... Something.

Mr. Peabody: What on earth happened Sherman. Wait, you two go to the living room and I will make hot chocolate for you guy.

The two then walked to the living room. Mr. Peabody walked to the kitchen.

Sherman: Penny, could you slap me to see if I am still dreaming.

Penny: What? Uh.. Okay.

She said and slapped him softly. On the face.

Sherman: Please harder.

Penny how looked worried closed her eyes and slapped him harder.

Sherman: OUCH! Ah, okay. I am noy dreaming. Phew...

Penny: I'm sorry. Did it hurt.

Sherman: You could hear from my shout that it hurt.

Then, Mr. Peabody walked in holding two cups of coco. He handed the two the coco.

Mr. Peabody: So, whats with the hug and kiss back there?

Sherman: Well, it was because...

He started telling them the whole story.

Penny: Wow... You will really get hurt to even run to my lifeless body?

Sherman: Well... Yeah.

Mr. Peabody: Okay, its only 4 in the morning. You guys should get some sleep. How about you guys got to sleep and cuddle again so you guys won't have anymore bad dreams? Whenever you guys have a sleepover, you guys look like you really need to cuddle each other to have a good sleep.

Sherman: What?!

Penny: That's kinda right... What else can we do to have better sleep.

The two drank their coco and went to sleep together. They managed to fall asleep while cuddling. Mr. Peabody was in the room secretly and was thinking.

Mr. Peabody's thoughts: I told myself not to interfere. But if i separate the two, their lives would be miserable. At least they don't have this problem when they are not together. This means the shouldn't be having this nightmare's when they are at their on houses. Lets hope.

With that done, Mr. Peabody went back to his room. He couldn't sleep. He was only staring at the ceiling. He then got an idea. He quickly ran to his lab and started working on a project.

.

**Thats all for now, I guess. Sorry cause its quite short. I wrote this with my phone to test and for privacy purposes. SEE YA LATER.**


	15. The Simulator (Sherman's POV)

**I am back with another update. Hope you enjoyed. This is the 15 chapter and i really enjoy writing. I would like you guys to give me a few ideas in the reviews so i can write. So... LETS BEGIN.**

.

He was working on the project for a very long time. It was now 8 o'clock. Sherman and Penny woke up. They were happy but again, disgusted. They heard a lot of noise coming from the lab. They quickly went to the lab without even changing.

Sherman: Good morning Mr. Peabody. What are you making?

Mr. Peabody: Oh, good morning Sherman and Penny. I am just finished on the new simulator.

Penny: Simulator?

Mr. Peabody: Yes. This thing can make your dream into a world that you can live in for a while. So its kinda like a simulator. I made this to see what you think about each other.

Sherman: Cool, can I go first?

Mr. Peabody: Sure, but Penny, could you please not be in the room so I can see and later tell you guys, cause even Sherman won't know what he dreamed of.

Penny: Okay Mr. Peabody. I'll just take a shower and eat the cereal.

Mr. Peabody: Alright. Okay Sherman, put this helmet on please.

Sherman put the helmet on and straight away went into the universe in his brain

**SHERMAN'S BRAIN UNIVERSE**

It was Christmas. Sherman, Mason, Carl, Penny, Abby and Jill was making a snowman.

Sherman: What should we name it?

Penny: How about Olaf.

Mason: Oh, the snowman from Frozen.

Sherman: Yeah, Olaf the snowman.

All the sudden, Sherman's phone started ringing. Sherman picked up the phone.

Sherman: Hello?

Caller: Sherman, its Mr. Peabody. Come to the penthouse now. And ask your friends to follow. Their parents are here for he party.

Sherman: Oh, okay. Bye.

They both hang up and they walked back to the building. They went into the elevator and went to the highest floor. The door opened and they were surprised. They were many people there. Even the President!

They walked out and Sherman and Penny went to Sherman's room to take their wrapped present. They came out and stood at the hallway. They exchanged gifts. They were going to opened them until they were interrupted.

Mr. Peabody: He guys, you do know that you guys are under the mistletoe, right.

Sherman: WHAT!? NO!

Penny: Man, that stinks!

Mr. Peabody: Okay, now you must kiss.

Everyone: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

They tried to run but had no escape. They only could kiss. They closed their eyes, leaned forward, and kiss. They then broke the kiss and found out that Mr. Peabody recorded their kiss.

**IN REAL LIFE**

Mr. Peabody: I think thats enough. Lets terminate this simulation.

With that said, Mr. Peabody terminated the simulation. When Sherman woke up, he was sucking his thumb.

Mr. Peabody: You suck your thumb when you sleep?

Sherman: What? No!

Then Penny walked into the room.

Penny: Done yet?

Mr. Peabody: Yes, now for you. Come on.

.

**That's all for now. Hope you like. And again, pls give me some ideas. I know it was short but I did two updates in one day. Not good enough? SEE YA LATER!**


	16. The Simulation (Penny's POV)

**I am back again. Now, get ready for a big Sherman X Penny part. LETS BEGIN.**

**.**

Penny wore the helmet and started dreaming. Sherman went out of the room.

Mr. Peabody was shocked at her dream. 20 minutes later, she woke up.

Penny: So, how was it?

Mr. Peabody: Sherman! The data is in!

Mr. Peabody didn't answer Penny.

Sherman came into the room. He showed, changed and ate his cereal. He was still using the walking sticks.

Sherman: So, Mr. Peabody, the data?

Mr. Peabody: Are you sure you want to know? This is humiliating.

Sherman and Penny: YES!

Mr. Peabody: Alright... Sherman's dream was taken place during Christmas. We had a party and all your friends were there. You guys were caught under the mistletoe. So you know what happened next.

Sherman: What!?

Penny: We need to be seeing where we are standing during Christmas then.

Mr. Peabody: Good! Now Penny's dream is CRAZY! Are you sure you want to know?

Sherman and Penny: YES MR. PEABODY!

Mr. Peabody: OKAY!

* * *

**PENNY'S STORY**

.

It was a beautiful day in New York City. As usual, busy. But, in central park, a event was being held there. Many people from all corners of the globe came. Even the president! It was a very special day. There were rows of seats all filled up with people. No one else was more happier than Mr. Peabody! All the sudden, the piano started playing. Everyone stood and looked behind. There was a man and a women walking down the aisle. That women was... PENNY?!

Sherman how was very excited was at the altar waiting for his bride. He wore a tux and she wore a beautiful wedding dress. They then reached the altar and everyone sited. The priest was talking for a while and finally, it was the moment.

Priest: Do you, Sherman Peabody take Penny Peterson as your wive?

Sherman: I do.

Priest: Do you, Penny Peterson take Sherman Peabody as your husband?

Penny: I do.

Priest: With all the power invested in me, I pronounce you, husband and wive. You may now kiss the bride.

They were happy and they kissed. Mr. Peabody and the Peterson's were so happy they were crying tears of joy. It was a moment never to be forgotten. They than broke the kiss and hugged their parents.

**SIMULATION TERMINATED**

.

Mr. Peabody: And I ended the simulation there.

Sherman and Penny's jaw dropped. Their tongues were sticking out. They both looked disgusted.

Penny: I dreamed of that?!

Sherman: Why did you tell us Mr. Peabody? That was disgusting!

Mr. Peabody: Well, number one, you asked me to tell. And maybe that will happen in the future!

The two were still disgusted and just went out of the lab.

.

**Well, till here. I need ideas. SEE YA LATER.**


	17. Unexpected

**Yo guys, i am back with another chapter. I need some ideas so pm or write in the reviews for me to do some things with your ideas. Now... LETS BEGIN.**

.

They came out of the lab and went to the living room.

Sherman: That was a wild dream.

Penny: Yeah, but what if it was a vision of the future?

Sherman: OMG... At least I will marry a girl i like.

Penny's face turned red.

Penny: Like or love?

Now Sherman's face turned more redder than her face.

Sherman: Alright... LOVE...

The two blushed. What they didn't know was that Mr. Peabody was in the room with them.

Mr. Peabody: So... You guys are planing the future?

Sherman: What? No!

Penny: I don't know? I don't even know what are even thinking of now. I don't remember my name or that dog or anything. Where are we?

Sherman: What? Did you forget everything again!?

Mr. Peabody: Maybe the helmet did this to her. It might have needed a few minutes to let this happen.

Sherman: What to do now?

Mr. Peabody: Maybe if you do something that will reboot her mind...

Sherman: Please don't tell me to...

Mr. Peabody: Kiss her, yes.

Penny: Wait, Sherman's going to kiss me? Is this a dream come true?!

Sherman and Mr. Peabody's jaw dropped.

Sherman: Did she just say it is a dream come true?

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, you should start saving up for your marriage. She must love you more that you think.

Sherman: MR. PEABODY! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!

Mr. Peabody: Trust me, you will marry you if you ask her.

Sherman: What?! Okay... Will she forget this happen when I kiss her.

Mr. Peabody: She will.

Sherman: Okay, then let me ask Penny this. Penny, I don't believe I am asking this but, when we get older, will you... like get married... With... Me?

Sherman's cheeks turned redder than ever. Mr. Peabody was shocked but at the same time anxious to know the answer. Penny too was in shock.

Penny: Sherman... I don't believe you said that but... Yes...

Sherman and Mr. Peabody was shocked. Sherman's jaw dropped again. She was blushing.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, make sure you save a lot of money for your wedding in Central Park.

Sherman: Oh man! Now I need to be with this by my side for the the next 20 years?

Mr. Peabody: Well, you do like Penny, so? Plus she won't remember this after that kiss.

Sherman: Ah, alright.

Sherman got closer to Penny, Penny knew what was happening so she also got closer. They touched lip to lip and broke the kiss.

Mr. Peabody: So, how do you feel Penny?

Penny: Oh Mr. Peabody, your here. WAIT... DID SHERMAN SAY HE WANTED TO MARRY ME IN 20 YEARS?! AND DID I SAY YES?!

Sherman: SHE REMEMBERS?!

Mr. Peabody: It looks so.

Penny: Sherman, I think that dream was a vision. And... Yes... I will never say no to you. Nobody else must know about this, agreed?

Sherman: Agreed, lets not talk about this now.

What they didn't know was that Mason, Carl, Abby and Jill was in the living room. They arrived when they kissed.

All the 4: OMG!

Sherman: What!? What did you guys hear?

.

**Yea, i know it was short but i need ideas. Please give ideas. SEE YA LATER.**


	18. And the winner is

Hey guys, I am back with a new chapter. Please review to help me out with some new ideas. So, LETS BEGIN.

.

Mason: We came here to ask if Sherman wanted to come follow us to the Central Park to walk around. We didn't know Penny was here. We came in when you both were kissing.

Penny: I forgot everything again so I needed to be rebooted.

Carl: Then what was the whole wedding thing?

Sherman: Best not to know. Wait! Wheres Mason and Abby?!

Carl: What?! Where is Mr. Peabody?!

Penny: Oh no! Maybe in the lab?

Sherman: Yea! You guys stay here, I will go find.

Then Sherman ran to the lab, he opened the door and saw Mr. Peabody helping Mason and Abby withe the dream machine.

Sherman: Mr. Peabody! What are they doing here?

Mr. Peabody: Oh, I showed them your dream.

Sherman: Why?

Mr. Peabody: They wanted to know why the kissing happened. So i wanted to show them.

Sherman: Did you start yet?

Mr. Peabody: Not yet.

Sherman: Don't show them!

Mr. Peabody: Alright, alright. Sorry guys.

Mason: Okay, come on Abby.

Sherman: You guys are couples for sure!

Mr. Peabody: SHERMAN! WHERE'S YOU WALKING STICKS?!

Sherman: OH MAN!

Then at that moment, Penny walked in with Sherman's walking sticks.

Penny: How did you run here without your walking sticks?

Sherman: I think I must have wanted to protect our secret. Oh, can we go to the Central Park Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: Sure, but be very careful. Oh yea, the snake problems in your school is still on so tomorrow still no school.

All the six: WHAT?! REALLY!

Mr. Peabody: Yup, so you guys need a taxi or you walking?

Sherman: We will walk. Is only half a block a way.

Mr. Peabody: Alright, bye.

All the six: Bye.

* * *

They walked to the elevator and went pressed the button.

Mason: So, are you going to watch how to train your dragon 2 with your wive?

Sherman: Can you ask your boyfriend to stop that?

Abby: Sure, Mason, stop that! WAIT! Boyfriend?

They all laughed except Mason and Abby.

Penny: And yes. We are going to watch how to train your dragon 2. We can't wait.

All the 4: WHAT?

Sherman: Yup, Mr. Peabody bought us the tickets.

The door opened and Sherman and Penny walked out. The 4 were still shocked. They then walked out and were walking to the park. They reached the park.

Sherman: Hey, there's an easter egg hunt. Wanna go?

Everyone else: Yes!

They walked to the place and joined. It was Sherman and Penny, Carl and Mason, and Abby and Jill.

Host: They could be anywhere. In the bushes, under trees, near the playgrounds and ponds and anywhere except the zoo. Ready, set... GO!

All the kids started finding everywhere. Up and down, left and right, every corner. Except of course, the zoo. They searched for an hour and it was finally done. Time was up.

Host: So, did you guys and gals have a good time?

Everyone: Yes!

Host: Good, the results are in. Third place, with ten eggs, Adam and Sammy. In second, With twelve eggs are... Carl and Mason.

Everyone clapped and the two teams got their prizes.

Host: And in first... With an impressive 20 eggs...

Everyone: Whoa!

Host: ... It is...

.

Yea... I know, its kinda short but i need IDEAS! Till now, SEE YA LATER.


	19. The prize

**I am back, new chap. To Type 0, nice story dude. So, LETS BEGIN.**

.

Host: It is... A tie!

Everyone: A TIE?!

Host: Yes, a tie. They are... Mike Franklin and Charles Franklin. And Sherman Peabody and Penny Peterson. The brothers vs the couple. And yes, Sherman. The one that saved everyone. The tie breaker is find the golden egg. So, winners to the starting line.

They walked to the starting line. They all were ready.

Mike: Good luck you guys.

Penny: Thanks. You too.

Host: Ready, set... GO!

With that said, they started running. Even Sherman could run with his walking sticks. But, he was running and holding his walking sticks, not running WITH the walking sticks. They were searching up and down, left and right. They even searched in the sand at the playground. They searched for half an hour until both teams saw the egg under a tree. Penny and the two boys ran to the tree.

Penny got the egg. The sweet boys all the sudden became aggressive and wanted the egg so badly. Penny made a run for it and the boys were chasing her. She ran past Sherman who was watching the whole thing. The boys got closer to Sherman to pass him and run to Penny. Sherman was very mad and lifted his walking sticks.

The boys hit the walking sticks and fell down. The force of the impact made Sherman fall down too. Penny saw that and quickly ran to Sherman and help him up.

Penny: Sherman, you okay?

Sherman: Yeah. Go to the finish line, fast!

Penny: Got it!

She said and ran to the finish line. The boys were pretty mad and got up. They looked at Sherman with an unhappy face. They then walked of. Sherman quickly, and by quickly, I mean using his walking sticks and trying to walk fast quickly.

He then made it to the finish line. Penny was so happy she ran to Sherman and put him in an embrace. Sherman was happy too and hugged back. They then broke the hug and went up the stage to get their prize. It was an I pod.

Sherman: Penny, you should keep it.

Penny: What? Really. How about we share?

Sherman: How?

Penny: We use it together. Okay?

Sherman: Sure.

Then, all the six went back to the penthouse.

.

**Hope you like. SEE YA LATER. Ya, i know it was short but i had no time.**


	20. Shocking

**Yo guys, Back again. Get ready to be blown away with a surprise. So, LETS BEGIN.**

.

They were in the elevator. Sherman and Penny were very happy. And the other 4 were talking about the competition. They then arrived the penthouse. They walked out and went to the living room. Mr. Peabody was there.

Sherman: Hi Mr. Peabody. We won an easter egg competition and got an I pod.

Mr. Peabody: Wow. And what you mean we?

Penny: Me and Sherman joined the competition together. We got first and Mason and Carl got second!

Mr. Peabody: Cool. Now If the four of you would mind, i must take Sherman and Penny to the hospital.

Mason: Oh, okay.

All the 4: Bye guys.

And they walked off. Mr. Peabody asked them to shower. Penny knew that she can see her dad there. Sherman was happy too. But what they didn't know was Mr. Peabody had another plan there. They were in 30 minutes. They then walked to the living room.

Mr. Peabody: So, you guys ready?

Sherman and Penny: Yes.

They went down the elevator and got into a taxi. Sherman could not use the scooter because if his leg. They reached the hospital and got out of the taxi and Penny ran into the hospital . Sherman followed behind. Mr. Peabody paid the driver and followed at the back. They then reached Paul's room.

Penny: Dad!

Paul: Oh, hi Penny.

Penny hugged her father so tightly. A tear drop also came down her cheeks.

Paul: Don't cry Penny, I'm okay.

Penny: I can't help it.

Sherman came into the room with Mr. Peabody.

Paul: Hey Sherman. Hey Peabuddy.

Mr. Peabody: Hi Paul, how you feeling?

Paul: Good.

Sherman: Mr. Peterson, we hope you get well soon.

Paul: Thank you Sherman. Or should I say my future son in law.

Sherman and Penny's cheeks got really red.

Paul: Oh my, Sherman. What happen to your leg?

Sherman: Well, I was just protecting Penny.

Paul: What?! You saved her?! Sherman, I can't thank you enough.

Sherman: I was nothing really.

Paul: Well, your leg doesn't look like nothing.

Mr. Peabody: Oh, that reminds me. Sherman, follow me please.

Sherman: Okay.

They walked out. But Mr. Peabody didn't stop at the hallway. He continued walking. He then entered a room.

Sherman: Why are we here, Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: Another x ray. Now we will break the cast and check your legs.

Sherman didn't say anything but followed. They broke the cast and checked his legs. In 20 minutes, shocking news came.

Doctor: It is in. This is strange but... Sherman's leg is back to normal.

Mr. Peabody: That explains why he could run without his walking sticks.

Sherman: WHAT?! I can walk again!

He said while standing up and walking. Then he started running. He was so excited he ran straight to Paul's room. All Mr. Peabody did was a smiling facepaw. He then walked out of the room.

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT THE PETETSON'S ROOM**

.

They father and daughter were talking about what happened around with Mr. Peabody and Sherman. All the sudden the door open.

Sherman: Tada! Look at my leg!

The father daughter were shocked and smiling.

Penny: Your okay?!

Sherman: Yup, its magic.

Paul: Wow, this really reminds me of how I broke my hand trying to save Your mum.

Sherman and Penny: WHAT?!

Mr. Peabody: Oh, Paul. Do tell, do tell.

.

**All for now. Plz give ideas. Thx for reading and... SEE YA LATER.**


	21. The Story before The Story

**Hey guys, I've been gone for almost a month on this story. I am sorry. Please do see me new story, A Kiss Goodbye, Before We Die. Its about Sherman's parents and why he is abandoned. So... LETS BEGIN.**

.

It was a normal day in Susan B. Anthony. Yes, WAS. It was normal until a girl in the second grade was caught by to middle aged men.

That girl was, drum rolls please... Patty Wrightfield, or now Patty Peterson. The men we kidnappers that came into the school. They came into the second graders English class and was holding a gun. The whole class was asked to move to a corner by the men.

Teacher: Please don't hurt any of the kids.

Man 1: Oh, sure.

The first man said while grabbing Patty.

Patty: Ah! Please don't hurt me!

Man 2: Oh, sure little princess.

They quickly ran out of the room. Patty was shouting for help. All students and teachers from different classes came out to see what happened. Eventually, everyone ran away due to the fact that the men were holding guns. Every one ran except one.

And the one was, drum rolls again... Paul Peterson. He sneakily hid under a fire extinguisher before the men will run past. The men that were running didn't notice him there. When they ran past, he stuck out his leg and the men tripped on it.

Poor Patty that was being held on was let go. With this chance, she ran away. The men were mad and looked at Paul. Paul tried to run but the man took his gun and fired at him. It didn't hit him but he got scared and tripped. He got up quick and ran out the door. He stood there and felt his hand hurt.

He looked around and tried to find a teacher when all the sudden, someone from behind hugged him. Once that person let go, he turned around to see who hugged him.

* * *

Paul: And I saw Patty. After that, the teacher saw me holding my hand so he came to me and took me to the hospital.

Mr. Peabody: Wow, interesting story Paul. We should get going now.

Penny: What? So early?

Paul: Mr. Peabody is right, you gotta go before 6. Bye guys.

Sherman: Bye Mr. Peterson.

Mr. Peabody: Yes, bye Paul.

Penny: Bye dad.

Penny said and hugged her dad. They then walked out.

Mr. Peabody: Oh yea, Sherman, about your leg... The doctor couldn't find out why all the sudden it fine. You are very lucky Sherman.

Penny: Wow. You must be very healthy or something.

Sherman: Haha, yea.

And that was it. They left the hospital and went back to the penthouse.

.

**So... What you think? Tell me please. So thats it. SEE YA LATER.**


	22. A moment to die for

**Hey guys. Been more then a week since I updated and I am sorry. LETS BEGIN.**

**.**

So, the trio just arrived in the penthouse. Mr. Peabody walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. But in a minute, he returned to the living room.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, I have something for you.

Sherman: What, really?

Mr. Peabody gave the something to him.

Sherman: Wow, a 100 dollar music card?

Mr. Peabody: Yeah. I have plenty of music cards for my ipod. You guys can use it to download songs.

Sherman: Wow, thanks Mr. Peabody!

And like that, Sherman and Penny ran into Sherman's room. The got their ipod and started finding songs. They downloaded many songs. Most of which are songs that both of them liked.

Sherman: So, what song next?

Penny: How about one from Sam Smith?

Sherman: Sure, I love Sam Smith.

Mr. Peabody: Kids, dinner is ready. Please come.

Sherman: Alright, Mr. Peabody. Come on Penny, lets go eat. I will download the song first.

Penny: Okay.

At the dinner table, Mr. Peabody prepared Pasta and Pizza and for dessert, home made ice cream. Better than the shops.

Penny: Oh wow, Mr. Peabody. This looks delicious!

Mr. Peabody: Thanks, but in Italian, Delizioso!

Sherman: Oh boy, Italian night! I almost forgot. Thanks Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Oh, I forgot to mention, this is a dinner for two.

Sherman: What?

Penny: You mean a romantic dinner for two?

Mr. Peabody: Yes. Enjoy you two. I got work to do so I will see you later.

With that said, Mr. Peabody went into his home office. So, they started talking. Talking mostly about the songs. If they didn't talk so much, Penny wouldn't have chocked. Choked? I'll tell you the story.

* * *

Sherman: So do you like Katy Perry.

Penny: Yeah. I also love...

Sherman: Penny! Are you okay!?

Penny: I-I... Am... Chok...ing...

She said in unison but was loud enough for Sherman to hear. He panicked. He hugged Penny from behind and started pulling her stomach. Mr. Peabody heard the happening and raced to the dinning room.

Mr. Peabody: Whats happ... OH MY!

At that point, the thing choking here came out. And she shouted for Sherman to stop.

Penny: I am fine now.

Sherman: Phew...

And he hugged her. They soon told Mr. Peabody what had happen. And for 10 minutes, there was dead silence. Until Penny started.

Penny: Mr. Peabody, Sherman, thank you for taking care of me. Its very kind of you guys. I am sorry if i caused any trouble.

Mr. Peabody: Your welcome. And for you to know, you were not a trouble at all. It was a pleasure.

Sherman: Yeah, it was kinda fun.

Penny only cracked a small smile.

.

**So, thats all for now. Sorry for a long time no update. I needed that time cause... Writer block.**


	23. Mysterious Room

**Hey guys. A Kiss Goodbye Before We Die story will be postponed for a while now. A writers block for you to know.**

.

Mr. Peabody: Okay, I'm pretty sure you guys ate enough for tonight. I will keep the things, you guys go and change to your pyjamas. You can talk and all but please do change.

Sherman and Penny: Okay.

And then Sherman went into the bathroom and Penny into a different bathroom. They showered and changed and went into Shermam's room. They started talking.

Sherman: Hey, the songs have finished downloading. Want to listen?

Penny: Sure, I'll take the right earbud.

Sherman: Then I'll take the left.

They listen to half dozen songs until the dozed of on the bed. Sherman turned off the ipod and went to sleep.

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

They woke and found out yet again, cuddling. And as usual, felt disgusted. They showered and changed and went to the kitchen. They walked up to the table and saw a lot of pancakes. Pancakes with mabel syrup with butter on top. And also some chocolate syrup in a small bottle.

Penny: Wow! This looks delicious!

Mr. Peabody: Why thank you Ms. Peterson. I got this recipe from Ancient Greece. It was called tēganitēs. Lets just say i was the first dog to eat a pancake even though i was born way after that period.

Sherman: And I was the first boy to try!

Penny: How was it?

Sherman: Tasteless.

Mr. Peabody: What? It was a wonderful sensation! Oh, and after breakfast, I got a surprise for you both. Please don't hurry while eating breakfast. I don't want anymore choking. Got it?

Sherman and Penny: Yes Mr. Peabody.

And he walked of. It was only Sherman and Penny left. Sherman, like a gentleman pulled out Penny's chair for her to sit. She blushed and got on. He pushed the chair in and got to his chair. Penny took a bite and all the sudden, she was blown away by how delicious it was. She wanted to stuff her mouth with the pancakes, but something came to mind, it was sweet and nice.

Penny: I tought it was suppose to be tasteless.

Sherman: Old ages didn't have syrup. Butter. Or chocolate. So its more good. How is it for you?

Penny: It taste so good! Your dad really can do anything!

Sherman: I get that a lot.

Penny: Of course you get that a lot, he does everything!

Sherman: Except jokes.

Penny: Yeah, the jokes is better when you do it.

That made Sherman a tomato. The rest if the meal was silent. They were done and went to find Mr. Peabody until...

Sherman: Wait a minute, we didn't have a room here. Why is there a door?

Penny: Yeah, I've never seen it before. Lets go inside!

Sherman: I don't think that's a good idea. Lets just find for Mr. Peabody.

Penny: Sherman, why are you such a buzzkiller? Lets just get a peek and go.

Sherman: Ah, okay...

Penny grabbed Sherman's hand and pulled him through the door.

Sherman: Its just a white room!

Penny: What? Ah let's just go. Its just a boring room.

All the sudden, the door closed. And a voice came out of no where.

~"YOU SHALL BE TRAPPED..."~

.

**So what's next?. And i got a idea for a new story. Give suggestions and i will try to use them. Bye.**


End file.
